The Power Of Love
by BalitonOliverFan
Summary: Cole has a crush on Taylor and Taylor has a crush on Cole. Kite is not Animus. He is Princess Shalya and Merrick's son.
1. Taylor's Secret

Chapter One

Taylor's Secret

One day Taylor is sitting on a rock on the animarium.

**"Why I am always so mean to Cole when I care so much about it him, why can't I just come right out and tell him how I feel"** Taylor thinks to herself.

"Hi, Taylor" Alyssa says.

"Hiya Alyssa" Taylor replies.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Alyssa asks.

"There's nothing wrong Alyssa" Taylor answers.

"I don't believe you Taylor" Alyssa says.

Cole appears from somewhere.

Taylor looks up at Cole out the corner of her eye.

"What's your problem Taylor?" Cole asks.

"No, I haven't got a problem" Taylor answers.

Princess Shayla looks at Taylor because she knows something is bugging Taylor lately.

All of a sudden water shoots up from the magic fountain.

"There is an org attacking people in Turtle Cove Park" Princess Shayla says.

We're on it Princess Shayla" Cole replies.

"Wild Access" the rangers yell.

They transform into the Power Rangers Wild Force and teleport to the Turtle Cove Park.

"Who are you?" the org asks.

"I'm the yellow eagle ranger" Taylor screams.

"I am the blue shark ranger" Max yells.

I'm the black bison ranger" Danny screams.

"I am the white tiger ranger" Alyssa yells.

"I'm the red lion ranger and the leader of the power rangers wild force" Cole screams.

            They defeat the org.

Jindrax and Toxica show up.

"Evil Spirits of toil and stifle give this fallen org new life" Toxica yells.

The org starts to grow until it's a giant.

The rangers take out their crystal sabers.

"Wild Zords Descend" Cole screams.

The wild Zords come down from the animarium.

"Bison zord attack" Danny screams.

"Wild Zords Combine" Cole yells.

The wild zords combine into the wild force megazord.

"Soul Bird" Taylor screams.

The rangers jump out to soul bird and soul bird merges into the back of the wild force megazord.

"Alright let's put this org away for good" Max says.

"I'm with Max on this one" Cole replies.

The rangers destroy the org for good.

They teleport back to the animarium.

"Can I talk to you Taylor?" Princess Shayla asks.

"Yeah sure Princess Shayla" Taylor answers.

            Taylor and Princess Shayla go where the others can't hear them.

"What is wrong with you lately Taylor?" Princess Shayla asks.

"I don't understand" Taylor answers.

"I've noticed that lately you always seem to be off in your own little world" Princess Shayla says.

Taylor bits her tongue.

"I want to ask you a question first Princess Shayla" Taylor replies.

"Well ask away Taylor" Princess Shayla says.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, I was in love along time ago" Princess Shayla answers.

"What was his name?" Taylor asks.

"I'd rather not tell" Princess Shayla answers.

"Okay I'll tell you what is wrong with me now but you have to promise not tell anyone especially the guy it involves" Taylor says.

"My lips are sealed" Princess Shayla replies.

"I'm in love with Cole Evans" Taylor says.

"Wow, I never would have suspect that it was Cole that you're in love with" Princess Shayla replies.

Taylor smiles at Princess Shayla.

"You can't tell Cole or any of the other rangers about this" Taylor says.

"I won't tell Taylor but you have to Cole soon because it's not good to keep your feels lock up inside" Princess Shayla replies.

"Okay I'll tell Cole soon" Taylor says.

Taylor and Princess Shayla walk back over to the others.

"What was the all about?" Max asks.

"That's between Princess Shayla and me" Taylor answers.

All of a sudden the sky starts to turn funny colours and a face of a wild zord appears.

"What do you want Animus?" Princess Shayla asks.


	2. ZenAku's Revange

Chapter Two

Zen-Aku's Revenge

"A person from Princess Shayla's past will return tonight but not as a human" Animus answers.

Animus disappears into the sky again.

"What was that all about?" Cole asks.

"I don't know Cole" Princess Shayla answers.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Max asks.

"Oh poor little Max is scared" Alyssa answers.

Taylor is looking off into the distance.

"What are is wrong my sweet Taylor?" Cole asks.

**"Wow, Cole called me his sweet Taylor maybe he likes me too but is too shy to just come right out and tell me"** Taylor thinks to herself.

Princess Shayla looks at Cole then at Taylor and shakes her head.

"Come Taylor you can tell me what's on your mind" Cole says.

"Oh Cole…..I…….never mind" Taylor replies.

"What are you trying to say Taylor?" Cole asks.

            Taylor lets a long sigh.

"It's not important Cole" Taylor answers.

"Taylor if you tell me it will bring the weight of your shoulders" Cole says.

**"Oh Cole if only if it was that easy to tell you that I'm in love with you but it isn't"** Taylor thinks to herself.

"I wish you two just admit your feelings because I'm tired of listening to your shy banter, you should be glad you have someone and cherish it" Princess Shayla yells.

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden Princess Shayla?" Max asks.

"I just miss someone that I cherish more than anything and more than anyone could ever think" Princess Shayla answers.

"Does it have to with that person from your past?" Taylor asks.

Princess Shayla nods her head.

"Yes, it does Taylor" Princess Shayla answers.

            Taylor and Cole walk off where they are alone.

"Are you going to tell what is wrong with you Taylor Earhardt?" Cole asks.

"This…is….really hard to for me to say" Taylor answers.

"What are you trying to say?" Cole asks.

"I'm trying to say that I love you Cole Evans" Taylor answers.

Max jumps from behind the bush where he was listening in.

"Yeah, Yeah, Taylor and Cole are finally together" Max yells.

"Max grow up" Danny says.

Princess Shayla sighs, she walks off, she descend to earth and starts running the forest to get away from all the hurt she has.

Toxica and Jindrax jump out in front of Princess Shayla.

"Ranger help me because I'm being attacked by Jindrax and Toxica" Princess Shayla yells into her necklace.

All of a sudden Princess Shayla, Jindrax and Toxica hear a flute being played.

"I'm here to get my revenge" a voice says.

"Who are you?" Toxica asks.

"I'm Zen-Aku the wolf org and I want revenge on the guardians of the earth that put me away 3,000 years ago" Zen-Aku answers.

"This guy is really freaking me out" Jindrax says.

            Zen-Aku notices the necklace around Princess Shayla's neck.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Zen-Aku asks.

"I have no desirer to discuss that with you" Princess Shayla answers.

"I'm only asking because that necklace looks to familiar to me for some reason" Zen-Aku says.

"I am still not telling you where I got it" Princess Shayla yells.

"You're coming with us Princess Shayla" Jindrax says.

"Princess Shayla that name sounds so familiar to me for some reason" Zen-Aku replies.

"Well you're going to live longer to find out why Princess Shayla sounds familiar to you" Cole yells.

"No, Cole don't hurt him because I feel I know him somehow" Princess Shayla says.

Cole looks at Zen-Aku.

"How could you know a duke org?" Cole asks.

"That looks like the wolf mask from a long time ago that had a curse that whoever put in on would turn into an evil wolf org" Princess Shayla answers.

Princess Shayla runs off to the ruins of the ancient city of Anamaria.

The rangers follow Princess Shayla to ancient city of Anamaria.

"This place is really creepy" Max says.

"It's gone just as suspected" Princess Shayla yells.

Taylor sees a piece of white cloth on the ground and she picks it up.

"What is this Princess Shayla?" Taylor asks.

"It's a piece of the guardians of the earth from 3,000 years ago" Princess Shayla answers.

Cole finds a silver helmet and a cue pool shaped sword lying on the ground.

Does this look familiar Princess Shayla?" Cole asks.

            Princess Shayla truns around to look at what Cole found and collapses to the ground when she sees what Cole is holding.

"I wondering why Princess Shayla fainted" Max says.

"I'm not sure Max" Cole replies.

Princess Shayla slowly opens her eyes.

"I never thought…….this isn't possible……he would never use the powers of evil because he knows better" Princess Shayla says.

Princess Shayla walks off mumbling to herself.

"That was really strange" Alyssa replies.

"I agree with you on that" Max says.

The rangers teleport back to the animarium.

"Are you here Princess Shayla?" Cole asks.

There is on answer.

"I wonder where Princess Shayla is" Max says.

            Taylor goes off to find Princess Shayla.

"Are you in the magic fountain?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, I am Taylor" Princess Shayla answers.

"I want to talk to you" Taylor says.

Princes Shayla jumps out of the magic fountain.

"Are you okay Princess Shayla?" Taylor asks.

"No, I'm not okay Taylor and just want to be left alone" Princess Shayla answers.

The others rangers walk over.

"What is going on here?" Max asks.

"Princess Shayla is flipping out that's all" Taylor answers.

"I'm not flipping out Taylor" Princess Shayla yells.

"I think Princess Shayla needs sometime to be alone so let's go t bowling" Cole says.

            The rangers leave to go bowling.

The sky starts to turn crazy colours and Animus appears.

"Why are you here Animus?" Princess Shayla asks.

"The reason that Merrick used the wolf mask was to protect you and he knew how dangerous it was but there was no other way to defeat Master Org" Animus answers.

"How can I save Merrick?" Princess Shayla asks.

"The rangers and you have to figure out on your own" Animus answers.

Animus disappears back into the sky.

The rangers appear.

"I hope you are in a better mood now" Taylor says.

Princess Shayla nods her head.

"What is wrong has a wild zord got your tongue?" Max asks.


	3. Love From The Past

Chapter Three

Love From The Past

Princess Shayla doesn't even crack a smile but Taylor, Cole, Danny and Alyssa bust out laughing.

"I'm going of to be alone" Princess Shayla says.

Princess Shayla takes off to again.

"Gee, something is really bugging Princess Shayla" Cole replies.

Zen-Aku is sitting on the back by the river.

Princess Shayla is watching Zen-Aku from behind a bush.

**"I wonder what Animus meant when he said that only the rangers and I have to figure how to break the wolf mask curse" **Princess Shayla thinks to herself.

Zen-Aku gets the feeling that someone is watching him.

"Who is there?" Zen-Aku asks.

Princess Shayla comes out from her hiding place.

"It's me Zen-Aku and I'm sorry that I was spying on you" Princess Shayla answers.

"Crescent Blade, Crescent Wave" Zen-Aku yells.

"No, Zen-Aku don't hurt me" Princess Shayla says.

"Crescent Wave stop" Zen-Aku screams.

"Thanks for listening to me" Princess Shayla says.

"Why did you tell me to stop?" Zen-Aku asks.

"I know a few things about your past" Princess Shayla answers.

"Alright start talking" Zen-Aku says.

"Zen-Aku you're not evil" Princess Shayla replies.

            Zen-Aku looks stares straight at Princess Shayla.

"What do you mean?" Zen-Aku asks.

"I mean you are a human just like me and you use the wolf mask to save me" Princess Shayla answers.

"No, you're lying" Zen-Aku yells.

"I'm not lying Zen-Aku" Princess Shayla says.

"Go away right now before I hurt you and this time mean it" Zen-Aku screams.

Princess Shayla goes to the animarium.

"Are you okay Princess Shayla?" Danny asks.

"I can handle my own problems" Princess Shayla answers.

"Do you want to come to Turtle Cove with us girls tomorrow?" Alyssa asks looking at Princess Shayla asks.

"Sure I guess Alyssa" Princess Shayla answers.

"Why are you going to Turtle Cove without us boys?" Cole asks.

"We're having a girl's day it that okay" Taylor answers.

"That's okay with me we'll just have a boy's day" Cole says.

            The rangers fall asleep.

Princess Shayla sits by the magic fountain.

In the middle of the night Taylor walks up to get something.

"Are you okay Princess Shayla?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Taylor" Princess Shayla answers.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asks.

"I'm just thinking Taylor" Princess Shayla answers.

Taylor goes back to sleep.

Cole is the first up in the morning.

Taylor walks up behind Cole and wraps her arms around him.

"Good Morning Cole" Taylor says.

Cole turns to face Taylor and starts to kiss her.

"Oh please spare me Cole" Princess Shayla yells.

A few hours later Alyssa, Taylor and Princess Shayla are in the Turtle Cove Mall.

"I'm hoping to find a new outfit" Alyssa says.

"Wow, this place has really change over the past 3,000 years" Princess Shayla replies.

"I'm guessing you're never seen a mall before" Taylor says.

"No, I haven't Taylor" Princess Shayla replies.

            These three guys are checking out Taylor, Alyssa and Princess Shayla.

The three guys walk over to Taylor, Princess Shayla and Alyssa.

"Hi, There" the first guys says.

"I'm Jensen, this is Kain and that's Blake" the second guy replies.

 "Do you girls want to see a movie with us?" Kain asks.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Taylor answers.

Princess Shayla rolls her eyes.

"Are you alright honey?" Blake asks.

"You can stop flirting over because I'm already with someone in my life but he's not around right now" Princess Shayla answers.

"Do you know who she is talking about?" Jensen asks looking at Taylor and Alyssa.

"No, she won't tell us" Alyssa answers.    

                                    ***************************************

Cole, Max and Danny are on the other side of the mall.

They are in a Jewellery store.

This really pretty gold pendant catches Cole's eyes.

"Wow, that would look so beautiful around Taylor's neck" Cole says.

"Well buy it for her" Danny replies.

Cole takes the necklace up to the cashier.

"How much is this necklace?" Cole asks.

"It is 30 dollars" the cashier answers.

Cole passes the cashier the money for the necklace.

The cashier is a girl, she has dark chocolate brown skin, she has brown hair with light blonde strikes and deep brown eyes.

            Max looks at the cashier.

"What is your name?" Max asks.

"My name is Natalie James" the cashier answers.

"Hi, I'm Maxwell Cooper, this is Cole Evans and that is Daniel Delgado" Max says.

"It was nice meeting you" Natalie replies.

"We have to get going now" Cole says.

"Do you want to go on a date sometime?" Max asks.

"Sure I would Max" Natalie answers.

"Can I have your number?" Max asks.

"If I can have yours too" Natalie answers.

Max and Natalie give the phone numbers to each other.

"See ya around Natalie" Max says.

"Max you can call me Nat" Natalie replies.

"Alright then see you around Nat" Max says.

            Cole, Danny and Max walk off to find the girls.

"Hi, guys" Princess Shayla replies.

"Did you girls have fun?" Cole asks.

"Yes, we did Cole" Alyssa answers.

"What about you guys?" Taylor asks.

"Oh we had a great time" Max answers.

"Are you going to give Taylor what you bought for her?" Danny asks.

"Yes, I am Danny" Cole answers.

Cole hands the gold pendant to Taylor.

"Oh Cole it's so pretty" Taylor says.

"It's not as pretty as you" Cole replies.

Princess Shayla looks off into the distance.

"Are you okay Princess Shayla?" Taylor asks.

"I just miss that person I told you about with all my heart" Princess Shayla answers.

            Merrick is standing close by and hears Princess Shayla.

"I know how you feel Princess Shayla because I want the wolf mask curse broken so we can be together again" Merrick says.

This pretty girl walks up to Merrick.

Merrick is wearing a white muscle shirt and black leather pants that he got at the Men's Store.

"Hi, there" the girl says.

"Hi" Merrick replies.

"You look sad" the girl says.

"I am said" Merrick replies.

"Yeah I kinda figure that out so I came to see if there is anything that I can do" the girl says.

"What is your name?" Merrick asks.

"My name is Sara Moore" the girl answers.

"I'm Merrick Baliton" Merrick says.

"I've never heard that name before but it's a nice name" Sara replies.

"Thanks Sara" Merrick says.

"Are you new in town?" Sara asks.

"Yes, I am Sara" Merrick answers.

"We got out sometime and I can show you around" Sara says.

"Uh…….um……I love to Sara but I can't because there is someone in my life that I care for very much" Merrick replies.

"Where is this someone Merrick?" Sara asks.

"Sara, you see that lady over there by front doors with the long brown wearing the white dress" Merrick answers.

"What about her Merrick?" Sara asks.

"That is the someone in my life" Merrick answers.

"Well she is very pretty" Sara says.

"Yeah I know that but right now I can't talk to her" Merrick replies.

"What do you mean Merrick?" Sara asks.

"It's too complicated and won't understand" Merrick answers.

            Merrick looks over at Princess Shayla.

"You really love her don't you" Sara says.

"Yeah I do" Merrick replies.

"Well don't wait to long to talk to her" Sara says.

"Oh no it's getting late and I have to go right now" Merrick replies.

Merrick runs out of the Turtle Cove Mall.

The moon comes up and Merrick turns into Zen-Aku.

The Wild Force Rangers show up to Zen-Aku.

"Alright rangers this is the last time you are going to mess with me" Zen-Aku yells.

"Well Zen-Aku let's get this over with" Cole says.

"Dark Wild Zords Descend" Zen-Aku screams.

All of a sudden Princess Shayla figures out how to break the wolf mask curse.

"I want you to listen to me rangers because the only way to break the wolf mask curse is to destroy the dark wild zords that 

Zen-Aku controls" Princess Shayla says.

"Alright rangers you heard Princess Shayla" Cole replies.

"Armadillo Zord" Danny Yells.

The armadillo zord comes and attaches to the wild force megazord.

The wild force megazord kicks the armadillo zord into the mouth of the alligator zord.

The hammer head shark, the alligator and wolf crystal fly off.

Merrick goes flying in the other direction.

"Well our work here is done so get back to the animarium" Cole says.

"Are you coming Princess Shayla?" Max asks.

"No, I will be in a little while so don't worry about me rangers" Princess Shayla answers.

The rangers go back to the animarium.


End file.
